Death in All It's Glory (SYOC OPEN)
by BeckayJames
Summary: What if Porter, Clarkson's father, never married Queen Abby? What if Justin was murdered and Porter is the Crown Prince? What if she never was chosen? Who can soften the heart of the cruel man who never learned to love? Form in my bio! (Only 20 Girls being chosen, so get your form in quick!)


It was dark. He was in an area with trees, or so he thought. He couldn't see anything. tHe felt around, and felt something that was a short proximity from him. It was soft. He continued feeling around it, confused. He felt something sticky on his hand. Wet. He brought his hand up to his nose and inhaled. It smelled like iron. He tasted it. Blood. There was no doubt about it, this thing was definitely human.

"Hey!" he shouted, waving a hand in front of its face. It didn't move. "Hey, are you alright?" He shoved it and it stumbled backward and fell to the floor.

"P-Porter," the thing gasped. Porter stopped suddenly, the blood rushing from his face. He knew that voice.

"Justin!" he shouted, and fell to his knees. "Justin, hang on, I'm going to find help." He started to get up, but a hand clamped onto his arm, weakly tugging at his arm.

"It's no use, brother." He said quietly. "I'm too far gone." He coughed and blood spattered over Porter's face.

"No," Porter cried, hastily wiping his tears away. "I can help you!"  
"Now, why would you help me?" Justin said, calmly. "When you were the one that killed me?" Porter looked down and saw a knife covered in blood in his hands. The knife fell to the ground with a clatter.

"No!" Porter shouted, pressing his hand against Justin's flank, trying to find a wound, trying to find something, anything, to stop the uncontrollable bleeding seeping from unexplainable places on Justin's body.

"I didn't kill you! I love you! Please, come back." Porter sobbed and threw himself over his body.

"Porter," Justin croaked, clutching onto his body and shaking his arm.

"Porter!" Porter shot up with a gasp, holding his chest. A woman, naked, was lying next to him. What was her name again? Hannah? Harley?

"What is it, uh-" Porter stopped, trying in vain to remember her name. "Uh, Hannah?" The woman glared at him.

"My NAME," she said, sitting up, pulling a sheet over herself. "Is Amanda."

"Right, Amanda. What did you need?"  
"You were screaming in your sleep. Is something wrong?" She said softly.

"I was not. Get out!" He shouted pointing to the door." The woman startled, and started to collect her clothes that were scattered on the ground.

"Don't bother. Just go!" He screamed, agitated. The girl started towards the door, looking scared and forlorn.

"Wait," Porter said, holding up a hand. The girl turned around, her face hopeful.

"Don't mention this to anybody. Do you understand me?" She nodded, her eyes filled with tears.

"I can't hear you."  
"Yes!" She squeaked, pulling up the sheet.

"Yes, what?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Prince Porter."  
"Good. now go." She ran from the room, crying. Porter sat back and smiled.

Hi, you guys! Yes, I'm starting another SYOC.

Here is the premise:

What if Porter, Clarkson's father, never married Queen Abby? What if Justin was murdered and Porter is the Crown Prince? What if she never was chosen? Who can soften the heart of the cruel man who never learned to love? Form in my bio! (Only 20 Girls being chosen, so get your form in quick!)

THE ROYAL FAMILY:  
Prince Porter: Cold, ruthless, mean, and basically a worse version of Clarkson. He's extremely handsome. HE always has a women in his bed. He doesn't want a selection. His TV persona is like Clarkson's.

King Brenton: Kind all the way to his core. His son was ruined by Justin's death, and he tries to help him cope but Porter is stronger and faster than Brenton.

Queen Nicole: A lifeless shell. Ever since Justin's death, she hasn't spoken unless in front of a camera. She gets horribly sick and is not around a lot.

 **FORM:**

GENERAL INFO

Full Name:

Nicknames (any at all, liked/disliked):

Age(18-21):

Birthday:

Caste:

Sexuality:

Occupation (please be unique, think outside the box!):

Reason They Chose Their Occupation:

Province (first three options please, if there is a reason for a specific province, please specify):

APPEARANCE

Hair(color, texture, length, thickness, style, etc):

Eyes(color, shape, eyelashes, eyebrows, etc):

Skin(tone, texture, birthmarks, tattoos, scars, etc):

Height/Weight/Build:

Facial Features:

Overall Appearance:

Style Before Selection(casual/formal, winter/summer, hairstyles, makeup, shoes, etc):

Style During Selection(casual/formal, winter/summer, gowns, colors, fabrics, hairstyles, balls, makeup, shoes, jewelry, etc):

Makeover Changes(just anything you can think of):

Signature Scent:

Face Claim(31 or under):

PERSONALITY

Personality(PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BE DETAILED, IM BEGGING YOU):

Quirks:

Likes/Hobbies:

Talents/Strengths:

Dislikes:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Flaws (This is important. Not every girl is perfect):

Health Concerns(any, even small):

Languages Spoken:

Way they go about dealing with a crush/being in love:

History/Background (YOU HAVE TO BE DETAILED ON THIS ONE):

RELATIONSHIPS

Family(Name, Age, Job, Personality, Appearance, Relationship w/Character):

Pets(optional):

Friends(Name, Age, Caste, Job, Personality, Appearance, Relationship w/Character):

Enemies(optional):

Past Relationships(Name, Age, Caste, Job, Personality, Appearance, Past/Current Relationship w/Character):

Romantic History(boyfriends, kisses, etc):

Thoughts/Treatment of:

Brenton Shreave II (father):

Queen Nicole Islay (mother):

Gregory Illéa (granduncle):

Bethany Illéa (grandaunt):

Katherine de Monpezat (aunt):

Treatment of Maids/Staff/Guards:

Treatment of other Selected:

Treatment of Foreign Guests(royals, ambassadors, etc):

Maids(create 3, Name, Age, Personality, Appearance, Relationship w/Character:

Guard(same as maid)

Reason for Entering:

Reaction to Being Selected:

Reaction to early Elimination (not getting to know the Prince much):

Reaction to prolonged Elimination (getting to know the Prince):

CHARACTER BUILDING INFORMATION (all optional, but highly recommended)

What does Your Character Have in Their Fridge?

What does Their Room Look Like?

What Would Their Room in the Palace Look Like?

Earliest Memory?

Biggest Influence?

Biggest Regret?

Favorite Vacation Place?

Favorite Color/Food/Drink/Book/Movie/Animal/Song/Holiday?

OTHER

Things They'd Bring to the Palace(pets included):

Social Media(username, bio, etc):

Quotes(anything that they would say and/or apply to them):

Scene(optional, but it would be very helpful):

Anything Else:


End file.
